Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3a-3-2+a}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3a + a} {-3 - 2}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {4a} {-3 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4a} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $4a-5$